(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a pixel electrode, a plurality of pixels including a switching element connected thereto, and a plurality of signal lines such as a gate line, or a data line, to apply a voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element. The gate line transmits a gate signal generated by a gate driving circuit and the data line transmits a data voltage generated by a data driving circuit. The switching element transmits the data voltage to the pixel electrode according to the gate signal.
The gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit, which are implemented in an integrated circuit (“IC”) chip, are directly mounted on a display panel or mounted on a flexible circuit film, for example, but is not limited thereto, to be attached to the display panel. However, the IC chip constitutes a higher percentage of a manufacturing cost of the display device. Particularly, in a case of a data driving IC chip, the cost is very higher as compared with a gate driving IC chip, such that in a case of a high-resolution display device, the number of the data driving IC chips needs to be reduced. The gate driving circuit can be integrated on the display panel together with the gate line, the data line, and the switching element, such that the cost may be reduced. However, the data driving circuit has a relatively complicated structure and thus is difficult to be integrated on the display panel. Therefore, there is a greater demand for a technique to reduce the number of the data driving circuit.